Recess Bullies Misbehave at the Baseball Game and White Castle/Grounded
Recess Bullies Misbehave at the Baseball Game and White Castle/Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 1st 2019 Transcript *'Text: This video is splitting 2 different groups.' *'(At Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was explaining to Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Chucko and Cy)' *Lawson's Dad: Kids, we are going to the Baseball Game and White Castle because we are hungry. *Lawson: No, we don't care about baseball, we want to bully other kids at Third Street School instead. *Gelman: Yeah, baseball whomps. *Lawson's Dad: Kids you are going and that is final. So don't start on it. *'Text: Meanwhile' *'(At Clyde Philmore's house, Clyde's dad was explaining to Clyde, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo)' *Clyde's dad: Clyde and friends, we are going to Baseball Game and White Castle because we are hungry. *Clyde: No, we don't care about baseball, we want to bully other kids at Third Street School instead. *Kurst the Worst: Yeah, baseball whomps. *Clyde's Dad: You kids are going and that's is final. So don't start on it. *'(At the stadium)' *Announcer: Let's play ball! *Lawson: Woohoo! Go, Yankees! *Lawson's dad: This better be a good game. *Clyde's dad: Yeah, we seriously hope that those Yankees don't cheat, like they usually do. Right, Fred? *'(When the sixth inning came in)' *Lawson: So, what's the score right now, dad? *Lawson's dad: Well, the Cubs are up by four points against the Yankees, so it's five to one right now. *'(Lawson and his friends were annoyed)' *Gelman: What?! The Cubs are up by four points? *Mundy: They've got to be cheating! *Skeens: I agree! They better be! *Lazy Kid: Yeah, they better be. *Lawson's dad: Guys, knock it off night now. It's just a game. *Clyde's dad: Yeah, guys, knock it off right now. Especially you Clyde. It's just a game. It doesn't matter if the Yankees lose to the Cubs. Besides, We think the Cubs are doing great thanks to their good players. *Sue Bob: We don't care! We want the Yankees to win against the Cubs! And besides, the Cubs whomp! *Lawson's dad: But... *Kurst: Aw, shut up, you idiot! *Chucko: We want the Yankees to win, and that's final! *Cy: I agree with my brother! We want the Yankees to win, and that's final! *'(Everyone in the bleachers looked at Lawson and his friends in shock and confusion)' *Lawson's dad: Kids, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can sit back and enjoy the game, or we'll go straight home. *Clyde's dad: I agree with Mr Lawson. Do as you kids are told or else. *Lawson (in Kidaroo voice): THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT! PREPARE TO FEEL OUR WRATH, YOU STUPID YANKEES FANS OUT THERE! *'(Lawson and his friends rushed out of the bleachers and into the field)' *Person in the bleachers: Hey, what are those guys think they're doing? They're not players, so they can't be down there. *Person in the bleachers #2: I don't know what they're doing in the field where the players are, but whatever they're doing, I don't think it's good. *'(Lawson and his friends grabbed some leftover baseball bats and attacked most of the players and the coaches)' *Lawson; Alright, guys! Let's go poop in the field! *Gelman: Good idea, let's go! *'(Lawson and his friends started pooping in the field, and then they got ejected by the security. Then Lawson's dad and Clyde's dad dragged Lawson and his friends out of the field, and they were extremely angry)' *Lawson's dad: What were you guys thinking, going out into the field, attacking the players like that and pooping the fields? *Clyde's dad: That's disgusting! *Clyde: The Yankees were losing against the Cubs, and we didn't want them to, so we decided to put a stop to it. *Koreo: Yeah, the Cubs whomp! *Jocko: So screw them! *Buster: We wanted the Yankees to win, not the Cubs! *Cheay: I agree, not the Cubs! Besides, the Cubs suck! *Lawson: Can we still go to White Castle? *Lawson's dad: Fine, but this is your last chance. If you guys misbehave and cause trouble, I swear I'm gonna let you have it. *'(At White Castle)' *White Castle Clerk: Welcome to White Castle. How can I help you today? *Lawson: We would like one hundred hamburgers, two hundred large fries, two hundred and fifty beers, and three hundred vanilla milkshakes. *Gelman: Yeah, we're all hungry. *Mundy: It will be the best feast ever. *Skeens: I agree with Mundy. *All Recess Bullies: Yeah, we'll have the best meal ever! *Lawson's dad: Uh, guys? I don't think you should order that much food. *Clyde's dad: Neither do I. We don't have that much money, and you could get sick from eating all of that food. *Clyde: What? Please tell us you're joking! *Lazy Kid: Yeah, please tell us you're joking. *Lawson's dad: It's okay, you guys. Why not get a box of chicken rings, a medium sack of fries, a medium Diet Coke, and a medium strawberry milkshake instead? *Jocko: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT SO GIVE IT TO US NOW! *Buster: YOU HEARD OF JOCKO SAID! GIVE IT TO US NOW OR ELSE! *White Castle Clerk: Uh-oh... *Lawson's dad: Guys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can get what I suggested, or we can go back home and you won't have anything at all. *Lawson: Oh, we have a better idea. Let's smash up this stupid place's property and beat up some of the people! Guys, let's smash up this stupid place's property and beat up some of the people! *Gelman: Good idea! Let's beat up some people like we beat up some of the kids in Third Street School especially TJ and the Gang particularly Gus Griswald! *Mundy: Yeah, it's hurting time! *Skeens: This is fun! *Lazy Kid: Yeah, this is fun. *Kurst the Worst: Time to beat up some people! *Gelman: Yeah, Kurst! Let's do it! *'(Lawson and his friends started to beat up some of the people around the restaurant, and all the people fled, crying)' *Lawson: Now it's time to smash up this stupid place's property! *Chucko: This is going to be great! Right, Cy? *Cy: Yeah, let's do it! *Sue Bob: Time to trash the joint! *'(Lawson and his friends destroyed the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all. Once they were finished, Lawson's dad and Clyde's were really mad at them)' *Lawson's dad: LAWSON AND FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE TROUBLE IN PUBLIC! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ALL! *Clyde's dad: SO HAVE I! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL AND WILL GO STRAIGHT TO BED EARLY! Get in the cars right now. *'(Lawson and his friends followed their dads on the way to their cars, crying)' *Lawson and his friends: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! *'Text: Back at Lawson's house' *Lawson's dad: Erwin, Greg, Gelman, Mundy, Lazy Kid, Chucko and Cy, I can't believe you misbehaved at the baseball game and the even more worst, pooping in the field and then got all ejected by the security, and then misbehaved at White Castle and then beat up 15 people turning up into the fighting war. That's it, Erwin, you are grounded for 3 weeks without a computer. Go to bed now. *Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Lawson's dad: And as for you boys, go home now while I'll call your parents. And no sleepovers for tonight, because you all suck. *'Text: Back at Clyde's house' *Clyde: Clyde, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo, I can't believe you misbehaved at the baseball game and the even more worst, pooping in the field and then got all ejected by the security, and then misbehaved at White Castle and then beat up 15 people turning up into the fighting war. That's it, Clyde, you are grounded for 3 weeks without a computer. Go to bed now. *Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Clyde's dad: And as for you kids, go home now while I'll call your parents. And no sleepovers for tonight, because you all suck. Cast *Eric as Lawson, Mundy, Cy Kowalski, Announcer and Person in the Bleachers 1 *Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) *Joey as Gelman, Koreo and Chucko Kowalski *Brian as Skeens *Duncan as Lazy Kid *Diesel as Clyde's dad *Steven as Clyde Philmore and Buster *Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy *Kimberly as Kurst the Worst *Paul as Jocko and Person in the Bleachers 2 *Dave as Cheay *Julie as Clerk Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:All Jocko deserves Category:All Buster deserves Category:All Cheay deserves Category:All Koreo deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:All Kurst the Worst deserves Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Lazy Kid deserves Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff